keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Fantas/HIP Girlfriends!
Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! is the ending theme of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime adaptation. The song is performed by Lynn, M.A.O, Kaede Hondo and Saori Ōnishi as their respective roles in the anime. Tracklist #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! #Touch Your Heart #Wish #Cure (きゅ、, Kiyu,) #throw #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! – Kazane Aoba (CV: Kaede Hondo) #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! – Sayaka Miyata (CV: M・A・O) #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! – Nozomi Kaminashi (CV: Lynn) #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! – Non Toyoguchi (CV: Saori Oonishi) #Fantas/HIP Girlfriends! (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 彼方へ　彼方へ飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends Shake Shake Hip My best friends 今日はどんな日だった？ 何があっても　わたしは味方だよ ここに　いなきゃ　出会えなかった仲間 シゲキ多めの　関係が好き 競い合うほど　強くなるのは 技だけじゃないってこと 絆だってそう 走るよ！ 走るよ！夢までさぁ全力で 胸に刻め　努力はともだちさ 彼方へ　彼方へ飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends |-| Romaji= kanata e kanata e tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends Shake Shake Hip My best friends kyou wa donna hi datta? nani ga atte mo watashi wa mikata da yo koko ni inakya deaenakatta nakama shigeki oome no kankei ga suki kisoiau hodo tsuyoku naru no wa waza dake janai tte koto kizuna datte sou hashiru yo! hashiru yo! yume made saa zenryoku de mune ni kizame doryouku wa tomodachi sa kanata e kanata e tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends |-| English= TBA Full Version Kanji= 彼方へ　彼方へ飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends Shake Shake Hip My best friends 今日はどんな日だった？ 何があっても　わたしは味方だよ ここに　いなきゃ　出会えなかった仲間 シゲキ多めの　関係が好き 競い合うほど　強くなるのは 技だけじゃないってこと 絆だってそう 走るよ！ 走るよ！夢までさぁ全力で 胸に刻め　努力はともだちさ 彼方へ　彼方へ飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends Pullun' Pullun' Bust S.O.S？ 落ち込んだ時は　呼んで そばにいるから　話したくなるまで 同じ夢の　中にいるから分かる ヒリリ　心のすり傷の意味 強気な顔を　みせる場所なら 水の上だけでいい 今日は素直に… 叫ぶよ！叫ぶよ！がんばるHipにYELLを きっと一緒　てっぺん獲りに行こう！ 夢まで　夢まで飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends いつまで？どこまで？時々ため息ついて 深く沈んだりしても　きっといつか 夢の場所へ　たどり着く日信じて 歩いていこう　きゅっと胸を張って 走るよ！ 走るよ！夢までさぁ全力で 胸に刻め　努力はともだちさ 彼方へ　彼方へ飛んでけ わたしの願いWith My Fantas/HIP(ファンタスヒップ) Girlfriends 強いフレンドHip！ |-| Romaji= kanata e kanata e tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends Shake Shake Hip My best friends kyou wa donna hi datta? nani ga atte mo watashi wa mikata da yo koko ni inakya deaenakatta nakama shigeki oome no kankei ga suki kisoiau hodo tsuyoku naru no wa waza dake janai tte koto kizuna datte sou hashiru yo! hashiru yo! yume made saa zenryoku de mune ni kizame doryouku wa tomodachi sa kanata e kanata e tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends Pullun' Pullun' Bust S.O.S? ochikonda toki wa yonde soba ni iru kara hanashitaku naru made onaji yume no naka ni iru kara wakaru hiriri kokoro no surikizu no imi tsuyoki na kao o miseru basho nara mizu no ue dake de ii kyou no sunao ni... sakebu yo! sakebu yo! ganbaru Hip ni YELL o kitto issho teppen tori ni ikou! yume made yume made tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends itsumade? dokomade? tokidoki tameiki tsuite fukaku shizundari shite mo kitto itsuka yume no basho e tadoritsuku hi shinjite aruite ikou kyutto mune o hatte hashiru yo! hashiru yo! yume made saa zenryoku de mune ni kizame doryouku wa tomodachi sa kanata e kanata e tondeke watashi no negai With My Fantas/HIP Girlfriends tsuyoi FURENDO Hip! |-| English= TBA Navigation Category:Music